custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Buraka
Buraka was a Crynok officer allied with the Avenging Alliance in the Altronia Continuity. Biography She came into existence on Rayuna, as with all Crynok. Buraka at some point joined the Crynok Guard, and became a respected officer, renowned for her ability to understand her friend and enemies, as well as see through deceptions. She was dispatched, along with Panuko, to find Levuku, and they did, on Crystal Island. Shortly after, they both decided to join the Avenging Alliance. She joined the team in defending their base from invading Rahkshi and Vahki Ultima led by Makuta Rayzok and Thranatuka. She welcomed the help of the Universal Alliance when they arrived on the scene, and continued to fight when Jaykorax and his Scorpio-Spiders arrived to do battle. She and her comrades managed to fight off the invasion, but were forced to relocate their base. The teams relocated to a new cave, and went out to prevent the Scorpio-Spiders from taking root on Crystal Island. They fought a few spiders, but found themselves surrounded and captured. Imprisoned in a volcanic cave, Buraka and her teammates were forced to listen to Rayzok pontificate and watch in shock as Vaturi defected to the Makuta. They managed to escape the cell and began looking through the fortress for anything of interest. The Alliance discovered that Rayzok was using the island's Lightning Crystals as a power source for his inventions. Shortly thereafter the team was attacked and lapsed into battle with Rayzok's minions. Defeating them, and not willing to fight the Makuta right then, the team escaped through a broken window and down the mountainside. The team relocated to a small islet off the coast of Crystal Island, and built a simple shelter there, but it did not last long, for an angry Rayzok conjured a storm to wipe the structure away, and before the battle could escalate further, warped to his fortress using the Time Dilation Accelerator, luring his enemies to pursue. They did pursue, and before the Makuta could engage them in battle they stumbled upon the Virus Cannons. Lohrua analyzed them, enlightening his teammates of their purpose. It was quickly decided that the cannons had to be destroyed, but a self-sustained energy field prevented them from touching the devices. As luck would have it, Bultrox had just arrived on the scene. The Alliance requested that he disable the field with his sword, and he obliged. Rayzok arrived to continue the fight, and while Bultrox battled him, the Alliance went to work planting explosives in the cannons. After rescuing Bultrox, set the explosive to detonate, escaped, and watched the spectacle of the fortress's outer wall exploding from safety. When scouting for alternate entrances to Rayzok's fortress, Buraka checked the inside of a suspicious-looking cave, only to find an irritable Trallix inside. A quick scuffle unfolded, with Trallix victorious, but the Hokanuka decided to let Buraka live, stalking off into the forest. Buraka led her team to the cave, and while they had not found another entrance to their enemy's fortress, they had discovered a secret stash of Makuta-level laboratory equipment. Suntrah then used this to restore the Toa Tronux to their former stature. Vaturi arrived at the base, and apologized to deserting them earlier. In addition, she brought news: "Rayzok" had actually been Burtok in disguise all along. Acting on this new knowledge, the Avenging and Univeral Alliances enacted one last assault on Burtok's fortress. The fight was a chaotic one. Burtok unleashed massive Rahkshi on the battle, and the Hokanuka finally unveiled themselves fully and declared themselves enemies of all who stood in their way. Even the Scorpio-Spider hive was opened up, but the heroes reigned victorious as a spinner from Voran disabled the Time Dilation Accelerator while Burtok was mid-warp, locking him in an alternate dimension. The team then got an offer from Zalkatrex to accompany the Hokanuka back to Altronia and possibly join the Order of Altronia. The team accepted and left with the Hokanuka. Unfortunately, the ride there was a rough one, and the arrival featured and attack by Zallirix. As the team ventured overland to Altronia Fortress, they were attacked by a mysterious creature, which sank its claws into Buraka, mortally wounding her. Panuko grieved over her as she died. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Energy Discharge:' Buraka could project electricity-like energy from her staff and send it coursing through a target that it was embedded in. This energy had many of electricity's effects on said target, but none of its electromagnetic properties. *'Agility:' Buraka was quick and nimble as any Crynok. *'Kanohi Usage:' Buraka could wear and use Kanohi, but was an example of a Crynok who never chose to. Abilities *'Deduction:' Buraka was keen at figuring things out and spotting deception. *'Skilled Acrobat:' Buraka was not only agile, but was well trained in using her agility. Tools Buraka's Crynok staff channeled her power. Personality and Traits Buraka was very reserved, not liking injustice or bickering but often not standing up to say so. She was also very willing to sacrifice for the cause of justice. She had an ability to understand her enemies, being very skilled at deducing motive, and could usually see through traps in combat, which was a boon, especially with the Brotherhood's penchant for lying. Appearances *''Kanahka's Chronicle'' *''Island of Power'' *''Land of War'' Trivia * She was originally killed because Sidd had no personality for her, and was tired of writing for her. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Order of Altronia